


Tables Turned

by insanewytch



Category: Passions (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch
Summary: The tables get turned on Ethan and Gwen





	Tables Turned

**_This takes place as Ethan and Gwen are headed to India with Jane.  Ethan overlooked some critical information that concerns his daughter.  Theresa has some surprises for them._ **

****

** -Passions- **

Gwen and Ethan had just taken off with Jane.  Theresa was notified by Crane security.  She immediately called the Judge and told her.  Theresa also called the police and reported that Ethan had taken their daughter out of the country without her approval.  The Judge immediately issues an emergency custody order, giving custody to Theresa and Theresa alone, but also arrest warrants for Ethan and Gwen Winthrop.  They would be arrested as soon as they land. 

Just as officers arrive at the airport to meet Ethan and Gwen, the Crane jet lands.  Walking out to the terminal, Gwen has Jane in her arms.  The officers swarm Ethan and Gwen.  Jane is immediately taken into the arms of an FBI agent that was there.  Protesting, Gwen says, “What are you doing that’s my daughter.”  “Mr. Winthrop, Mrs. Winthrop, you both are under arrest for kidnapping and unlawful flight.  Please put your hands behind your back,” states one of the other FBI agents present.  Now fighting the officers holding her Gwen screams, “Kidnapping, we have custody of our daughter.  My mother will have your hide for this.”  “How can we have kidnapped my daughter?” asks Ethan.  The agents say no more as he and Gwen are taken back to the embassy and held.  Jane and the agent holding her go to a waiting plane and soon are in the air.  They head back to Harmony.  Ethan and Gwen are at the embassy and told that Theresa now has custody of the child and that they are being taken back to Harmony to face the charges. 

As soon as Gwen and Ethan were taken to the airport to catch a flight home, the plane carrying Jane and the FBI agent arrived in Harmony.  Theresa was there to meet the plane.  After verifying that it was Jane’s mother, the FBI agent handed the little girl over to her mother. 

A few days after Jane arrived back, so did Ethan and Gwen.  They were immediately taken to the jail to await arraignment.  Gwen took her one phone call and called her mother.  This is the first she had heard of the charges.  Theresa had cut her off and kicked her out of the mansion.  Rebecca still couldn’t believe that Theresa got all of Crane and everything that Alistair had.  Alistair had just died at the hospital just before Gwen and Ethan announced that they were going to India.  She tells her daughter the sad news, Gwen was livid. 

Shortly they were arraigned.  Arriving in the courtroom the bailiff announced the judge.  Watkins was his name.  Not one to take a bribe according to all reports.  “Be seated, bailiff call the case,’ said the judge.

“Case number 447283, people v Winthrop/Winthrop,” said the bailiff.  “Is their attorney here,” asks the judge.  “No need your honor I am an attorney,” says Ethan.  “What are your pleas,” says Watkins.  “Not guilty,” Ethan and Gwen say at the same time.  “People on bail,” asks Watkins.  “We ask for remand, your honor.  Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop pose a significance threat to Mrs. Crane and her daughter,” says the DA.  “Mr. Winthrop, you,” says Watkins.  “We ask ROR.  We will remain in Harmony and wish to proceed as soon as possible,” says Ethan.  The judge thinks for a minute and says, “Bail in the amount of $500,000 each and a no contact order in place for the victims,” says the judge. 

Gwen pales at this.  Rebecca who was in the courtroom, becomes worried for her daughter.  She couldn’t pay that bail and Jonathan wasn’t returning her calls.  Ethan and Gwen are escorted back to jail to wait for either bail to be paid or the resolution of the case.

At the Crane mansion, Theresa is spending time with her daughter and son.  Ethan Martin loves the fact that his little sister was back with them.  Daddy Ethan was wrong to take her away.  Gwen is just plain evil, thought the boy.  

Soon there will be another court hearing for the case.

** -Passions- **

It had been three weeks since the arraignment.  Ethan had managed to find someone who would do his bond and Sam paid the bond, by putting up $50,000 from his retirement savings.  Ivy was livid.  Sam had also broken up with her.  He found out that she paid David to pretend to be Grace’s long-lost husband.  Kay revealed everything.  After finding out that Julian wasn’t his father and that his mother was Liz, Chad and Whitney got back together.  They also found out that Liz wasn’t even related to Eve.  This cleared the way for them to reunite.  Fox and Kay were getting closer, but they broke up shortly before Kay revealed everything. 

Ethan and Gwen had to find another lawyer to take their case because Theresa had pressed a complaint against him and the BAR suspended his law license.  Today was a custody hearing for Jane.  Ethan and his attorney were there minutes before the hearing was about to start.  Theresa and her attorney, Jared Casey, were there well before the hearing.  The bailiff called the case at exactly at 9 am.  The bailiff called the judge’s name.  It was Judge Maxwell.  The judge took his seat and said, “Please be seated.” 

“I’ll have no outbursts in my courtroom.  If you object, then do it thru your lawyer.  I have read the motion for custody from Mrs. Crane.  I will let her attorney go first.  If you will,” Maxwell said.  He motioned for Jared Casey, the new lead counsel.  

“Your honor, we are asking that custody be granted to my client, Mrs. Crane.  Mr. Winthrop left the jurisdiction with Jane Winthrop, on temporary custody.  He did not have permission from Mrs. Crane to leave with the child.  Also, Mr. Winthrop keep my client from seeing her daughter, by a false accusation of pushing his mother-in-law down.” states Jared.  But as he was talking, Ethan’s attorney objected.  “Your honor, we have the security footage from the hallway at the Crane mansion and will like it entered into evidence” Jared Casey stated, handing the bailiff a DVD.  The DVD showed Rebecca arguing with Theresa at the top of the stairs and then throwing herself down the stairs.  Ethan pales at this. 

“Is this correct Mr. Winthrop,” asks the judge.  “I was unaware of this your honor,” responded Ethan.  “It is plainly clear that Mrs. Rebecca Crane lied and framed my client,” Jared told the judge.  “Mr. Winthrop are you facing charges of kidnapping, if that’s correct,” asks Maxwell.  “Yes, but I and my wife are fighting the charges,” Ethan tells the judge.  “Where are you currently staying,” asks the judge.  “At the Harmony B&B,” replies Ethan.  “Do you have a job,” Maxwell asks while looking at the folder on her desk.  “No, your honor,” Ethan tell him.  Ethan is beginning to feel that the hearing won’t go his way.

“That’s enough, I have heard all there is.  While I don’t think that you Mr. Winthrop weren’t mistaken.  The evidence provided proved that you, your wife and mother-in-law blatantly engaged in a course of action to deprive Mrs. Crane the right to visitation and rights to see her child.  This is in direct violation of the previous order that granted you custody in the first place.  With that said, this court finds that you are now the unfit parent.  I hereby grant sole custody to the child’s mother, Theresa Crane.  You, Mr. Winthrop, are hereby denied any visitation for the child and we will review in six months,” the judge tells both sides.

With that he banged his gavel.  Ethan was stunned.  He feared what he was going to tell Gwen.  Even if she made bail, they wouldn’t have custody of Jane.  This will just crush her.  While Ethan was having these thoughts, Theresa thanked her attorney and left before Ethan came out of his thoughts.  Ethan realizes that him and his attorney were all that was in the courtroom.  Wearily, he stands and thanks his attorney.  Ethan headed to the jail to visit with Gwen. 

Arriving swiftly at the jail, Ethan signed in and was shown to the window where he will see Gwen.  Gwen is shown in and to the window where Ethan was at.  Picking up the phone on the side of the cubicle, Gwen says, “Darling, it’s good to see you.”  “Hello Gwen,” Ethan replies.  “How are you holding up,” asks Ethan.  “As well as can be expected.  Today was the hearing for Jane’s custody, why didn’t you bring her,” Gwen asks.  Sighing heavily, Ethan proceeds to tell her, “The judge ruled against me.  Theresa has sole custody and I can’t see Jane til the next hearing date,” says Ethan.  Anger begins to burn in Gwen’s stomach.  “Why would the judge give our daughter to that slut,” hisses out Gwen.  “They had proof that Rebecca lied about Theresa pushing her down the stairs.  Plus, as we live in the B&B and I have no job, the judge said I was unfit.  Did you know that your mother lied,” Ethan asks her?  “Of course not.  Ethan my mother wouldn’t lie,” replies Gwen.

Still doubting what his wife was keeping something from him, Ethan moves on.  “I have to talk to my father and try and see if we can get the charges reduced or dismissed.  Our attorney thinks there is a long shot that we can beat the charges,” Ethan tells her.  They continue to talk for a bit then the guard told Ethan that it was time to go.  Saying goodbye to his wife, Ethan leaves the visiting room and Gwen was escorted back to her cell.

** -Passions- **

Ethan arrived back at the B&B.  On the way to his room he met up with his Mother, Ivy.  “Ethan where is Jane?  I thought she would be with you,” asks Ivy.  “The judge ruled that I was unfit and now I can’t even see Jane.  The judge would think about changing it possibly in six months,” Ethan tells Ivy wearily.  “But Theresa did try to kill Rebecca,” says an aghast Ivy.  “They had video footage of Rebecca throwing herself down the stairs at the mansion,” Ethan tell her.  “I am going to talk our attorney and see if I can get the charges dismissed,” Ethan tells his mother.  Checking his watch, he sees that he must leave for a meeting with the attorney.  Bidding his mother goodbye, Ethan then kisses her cheek and leaves to get the papers in his room.  Ivy is standing there steaming.  How could the judge say that Theresa was the fit parent and her son wasn’t? 

At the mansion, Theresa was sharing the news with her family and friends.  Fox was glad for his friend.  Ethan and Gwen need to be knocked down a few pegs.  Gwen thought she could do whatever she wanted and not face any consequences.

There was a knock on the mansion door.  Soon afterwards a maid entered the nursery and found Theresa there with her children.  Getting her attention, “Mrs. Theresa Mr. Fox is here to talk to you.”  Telling the maid to show him up, Fox walked into the nursery. 

“Hey Resa, what did you want to see me about,” asked a curious Fox.  “I wanted to tell you before the board meeting tomorrow that I am appointing you as head of Crane,” Theresa tells him.  “Thank you, I promise that I will do the best job,” Fox exclaims, and he rushes to put Theresa in a giant hug.  Twirling her around, he tells her he can’t wait til the board meeting.  Telling her goodbye, Fox leaves the room. 

Fox had been seeing Kay, but after Kay reveled that his mother, Ivy, broke up Sam’s marriage, he didn’t think they will work out.  Determined to talk to Kay, Fox steeled himself to talk to Kay. 

A few minutes later, Fox was pulling up outside of Tabitha’s.  Kay answered before Fox could knock.  “Fox you’re here,” Kay tells him as she opens the door after hearing and seeing him pull up.  “Kay, we got to talk,” a very serious Fox told his girlfriend.  “Of course,” says Kay, not liking the expression on Fox’s face. 

“Kay, I don’t think that we are a fit.  If you could do that to your own mother what else are you capable of,” Fox tells her.  Turning her back to him, Kay says, “You really feel that way, then maybe it is best.  I sure you can see your way out,” Kay all but hisses out.  “I’m sorry,” Fox replies.  Then he turns and leaves the house.  In anger Kay hurls a couch cushion.  Thinking to herself, _I will get Ivy for this._

At the B&B, Ethan has gotten back to his room after meeting with the lawyer, James Michaels.   It did not go as planned.  Michaels told Ethan that the DA wasn’t looking to plea this one out.  The DA intended to make an example of them.  While Ethan dreaded what was coming next, Michaels told Ethan the best option was for them to plead guilty and as the judge for mercy.  The judge may be more forgiving then the DA.

Ethan could just picture Gwen’s reaction.  He was seeing her the next day.  To top it off, he heard that Fox was being named head of Crane.  Lying down on the bed, all the past months caught up with him and started to cry.

** -Passions- **

It had been a week since the custody hearing.  Kay was shocked to see that Miguel had found Charity and that they were married.  They both came back to Harmony.  This outraged Kay.  Fox leaves her then her first love was with one of the people she resented.  Ethan and Gwen didn’t take their attorney’s advice.  To day was the first day of trial. 

The DA goes first.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, what before you are two people who kidnapped an infant and took her across the world to India.  They claim that they did not know they needed the mother’s say so.  Mrs. Winthrop claims to be this child’s mother and that she had custody.  But they only had temporary custody.  Mr. Winthrop is an attorney, but any attorney would have checked with the statues and with the court.  They did not have either’s.  I ask that you find in the truth, find them guilty.  Thank you,” says the DA in his opening statement.

Then it was Michaels’s turn.  “This is a case where their only crime was to be ignorant of the law.  Now the law says that it is no defense, Mr. Winthrop is not a family law attorney and did not know that the court’s and Mrs. Crane’s written approval was needed.  So, I ask you to show mercy and find my clients not guilty.  Thank you,” Michaels states.  He sits with a worried look on his face.

Then the DA begins his case.  He calls witnesses who tell of Ethan and Gwen keeping Jane away from her mother, Theresa Crane.  The evidence that Ethan and Gwen fully intended to take Jane away from her mother because Theresa pressed charges against Gwen for stabbing and kidnapping of Jane before custody had been given to them.  Michaels tried to keep the prior acts out of the trial, but the judge ruled that they showed a pattern.  Then the DA rested after three days of testimony.  Now it was Michaels turned.

He first put on Ethan and Gwen to show that it wasn’t a planned deal.  When the DA cross examined Gwen, he got her to admit that she felt that Jane should have been her.  Then showed into evidence what happened the night she lost her daughter and the night her mother threw herself down the stairs.  This made an impact on the jury.  After two days, Michaels rested, fearful that the jury would find his clients guilty.

The jury was out only an hour.  They quickly gathered to hear what the jury decided.  After entering the courtroom, the jury took their seats, the foreperson stood.  “Has the jury reached a verdict,” asks the judge.  “We have your honor,” says the foreperson.  “WE the jury duly sworn and empaneled, find in the matter of Ethan Winthrop, guilty on all charges.  In the matter of Gwen Winthrop, we find her guilty on all charges,” says the foreperson.

There are gasps in the courtroom.  Rebecca and Ivy were stunned.  It was only a mistake, they can’t be guilty.  The judge calls for order.  He schedules sentencing for that Friday at 9 am.  The judge also remands both Ethan and Gwen to jail.  Gwen and Ethan are led out of the courtroom with Gwen looking imploring at her mother. 

Theresa and her family leave the courtroom, only stopping to give a brief statement to the gathered reporters.  Rebecca and Ivy left soon after that.  They fought their way through the throng of reporters. 

Sam left out a lesser used door to the court house.  He knew that the DA was going to ask the maximum for both his son and daughter-in-law.  Kay wasn’t doing good either.  She and Fox broke up and she did not like the fact that Miguel came back married to Charity.  That day he also learned that Miguel asked for a DNA test on Maria.  Miguel felt that since he could not remember sleeping with Kay, whose to say that Kay didn’t get pregnant and is just claiming that Miguel is the father. 

Arriving at the mansion, Theresa and her family felt they could breathe now that Ethan and Gwen were facing the results of their actions.  Theresa felt vindicated in the death of Sara.  She also found the wealth of secrets that Alistair had.  She hasn’t decided what she was going to do with them but one she was going to tell.  She had just told Whitney that she and Chad were not brother and sister.  Liz was Chad’s mother and Alistair was his father.  Liz and Eve weren’t related.  This overjoyed the couple.  They quickly reunited and Whitney told Chad that he was Miles’s father. 

Fox arrived shortly after the Lopez-FitzGeralds.  Walking in the front parlor he joined the group already there.  Giving Theresa a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Fox asks what happened at the courthouse.  He heard on the radio the verdict.  Theresa told him that Ivy and Rebecca blamed her for Gwen and Ethan being found guilty.

Just as the gathered crowd was talking about what happened at the courthouse, there was another knock at the door.  A maid answered and escorted a fuming Rebecca and Ivy in.  Shouting loudly, Rebecca said, “Terrorsita, how dare you have my precious daughter declared guilty.  She and Ethan did nothing.  Taking her daughter too boot is despicable.”  Ivy nods her head as Rebecca rants.  “Listen here, I did nothing to Ethan and Gwen.  They were guilty and as for Jane.  She is not Gwen’s daughter, she’s mine.  There is nothing you or Ivy can do about that,” Theresa angrily states to the two women.  She then tells the maid to escort the ladies out.  With one last glare at Theresa, the two women stomped out of the mansion.

** -Passions- **

It had been a week since the trial.  Today was the day of the sentencing hearing.  Gwen was terrified about what was going to happen.  She hoped the judge suspends any jail time and let’s her and Ethan go home.  This way they could get Jane and get away from Theresa.  Ethan and Gwen are escorted out to the courtroom.  Everyone stands and the judge comes out and takes the bench.  “Be seated,” says the judge. 

“We are here to pass sentence on the defendants.  I have read all sentencing recommendations.  I will allow both sides make one last statement,” the judge tells them.  The DA stood and said, “Your honor, the defendants engaged in a way that defies logic.  They claim this was all a mistake caused by the lack of knowledge about the laws.  The courts have stated that ignorance of the law is not an excuse.  Mr. Winthrop was a lawyer himself.  That holds him to a higher standard.  He should have contacted the courts to check and see what was needed.  He failed to do that.  Both he and his wife engaged in a course of conduct to prevent the child’s mother her rights to the child.  Even when the courts specifically stated that the mother’s rights were not to be violated.  With that said, I ask that you give the maximum allowable punishment for these crimes.  Thank you.”

As the DA sat down, the judge called out to the defense.  He stood and said, “Your honor, this whole case is just a mistake.  A regrettable one.  My clients had the best of intentions.  Their only flaw was that they did not check with the courts.  I ask you to be merciful.” 

The judge looks at both sides.  Ivy and Rebecca were wringing their hands in the courtroom.  They were hoping that the judge would give them the most lenient sentence to their respective children.  Rebecca was already planning towards getting Jane back for her daughter. 

A few moments passed, the judge began to say, “While this whole case could have been avoided, the DA was right.  Ignorance is no defense under the law.  Also, the defendants show no remorse for their actions.  With that said, I find as to the defendant Gwen Winthrop, as to the kidnapping charge, the sentence of 20 years.  As to the fleeing the jurisdiction of this court, 5 years.  For a total of 25 years to be served consecutive.  As to the defendant, Ethan Winthrop, I find as to the kidnapping charge, 20 years, and to the fleeing charge 5 years. To be served consecutively.  Both defendants must serve a minimum of 75% of their sentence before they are eligible for parole.”  After stating this to the courtroom, the judge banged his gavel and dismissed the court.

As the judge was banging his gavel, Gwen stood and screamed, “NOOOO.  I need to be with my daughter.  You can’t do this to me.”  After saying this, she turned towards where Theresa sat.  Lunging for the Irish-Latina, Gwen attempted to choke her.  Being caught before she could, the guards pulled Gwen away.  She and Ethan were led to the holding cells.  They were going back to jail to await transfer to a state prison.

Rebecca caught Theresa’s arm as she tried to pass by.  “You won’t get away with this.  I will crush you.  My daughter is no criminal,” Rebecca hissed out.  Ivy was nodding the whole time.  Pulling her arm out of Rebecca’s grasp, she told the red-head and blonds who were glaring at her, and said, “I had nothing to do with this.  This is all on Ethan and Gwen’s shoulders.”  With that said, Theresa left the courtroom, giving a short statement to the gathered press.  Huffing, Rebecca and Ivy pushed their way through the gathered reporters, who tried to get a statement from the two women. 

Arriving back at the mansion, Theresa and her family gathered for a meal.  Julian and Eve were their as well.  They talked about what happened at the courthouse that morning. 

“I know that Ivy and Rebecca were upset at the verdict.  But they shouldn’t be blaming you, Theresa,” Pilar told her daughter.

** -Passions- **

 It had been two weeks since the sentencing of Ethan and Gwen.  Theresa had appointed Fox head of Crane Industries.  Theresa was enjoying the day with her children.  They were at the park.  Theresa took Jane out of the stroller and sat on a bench.  Ethan Martin ran to some of the children that were playing a few feet away.  As she sat there, Ivy, who was walking thru the park.  She was going to the police station to talk about how to get Ethan and Gwen out of jail.  Ivy felt that Ethan and Gwen needed to be out and with, as she saw it, their daughter.  As Ivy was walking through the park, she heard singing and clapping.  She thought she recognized the voice.  Walking the short way, Ivy stops in her tracks.  There on a bench was Theresa and Jane.  Ethan Martin was a short distance away.  Ivy stamped down the urge to go over there and confront Theresa.  Ivy felt that she needed to get to the police station.  Resuming her previous path, Ivy walked quickly away.  Theresa was completely unaware of the older lady. 

Soon Ivy was at the police station.  Walking in, she spies Sam talking with another officer.  Quickly walking over to him, Ivy realizes he noticed her walk in.  “Ivy, why are you here,” ask Sam.  “I came to talk to you.  Isn’t there any way to get Ethan and Gwen out of jail?  They don’t belong there for just trying to get away from that Theresa,” Ivy tells the other man.  Looking sadly at Ivy, Sam felt he was talking to a brick wall.  “Ivy, Ethan and Gwen got themselves into this mess.  There is nothing I can do to get them out.  Maybe if Ethan had checked the law, they wouldn’t be in prison,” Sam tells Ivy.  “But Sam,” Ivy begins.  Sam interrupts her and says, “Ivy there is nothing I can do.  If that’s all you came for then you should go.”  With that Sam walks into his office.  With a glare at the now closed door, Ivy walks proudly out of the police station.  She reserves her self to talking with Rebecca.  Quickly walking to the B&B, Ivy seeks out Rebecca.

Rebecca had been living in the B&B ever since Theresa kicked her out.  Another thing she blames Theresa for.  Julian was even divorcing her.  As she sat and tried to think of a way to get her daughter and Ethan released from prison.  They had been transferred the previous week.  Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to her room.  Answering quickly, she sees it is Ivy.  Walking into the room, Ivy sits on a chair across from the door.  After Rebecca closes the door, Ivy says, “We have to find a way to free Ethan and Gwen.”  “I’ve been racking my brain to think of a way.  I may have one,” Rebecca says with a smirk.  “What is it,” asks Ivy seeing the red-head smirk.  “Well I have some stuff on the governor, I could probably get him to let Gwen and Ethan out of jail,” Rebecca tells the other woman.  Smiling for the first time that morning, Ivy tells Rebecca, “How soon can you put this plan into motion?”  “I will do it now,” Rebecca replies as she moves to the phone.  Dialing a number, Rebecca tells the person on the other end that she has information they might not want out.  If they get her daughter and son-in-law out of prison then she will keep quiet.  Shakily the person on the other end, tells her he will try to just. 

At the governor’s mansion, the governor was sweating bullets.  He had to get the Winthrops out of prison or his darkest secrets will be exposed.  He new the Mrs. Theresa Crane will come after him if he just pardons them but clemency would only get them out not make them innocent.  So the governor called and told the head of the department of corrections that Ethan and Gwen Winthrop has be granted clemency and are to be released.  Sensing the urgency on behalf of the governor, the head of the department said they will be released but it might take some time to process.  Telling the man to hurry, the governor hangs up the phone.  Making a call to Rebecca, the governor tells her that they will be released.  It may take a while til the paperwork to be processed. 

Just as Rebecca and Ivy were rejoicing in the fact their children will be out soon, Theresa receives a phone call telling her the news.  She immediately calls Jared.  He reassures her that he will file for restraining orders against both Ethan and Gwen as well as Ivy and Rebecca.  Getting right to work as soon as he hung up.

It was several hours later; Ivy and Rebecca were waiting outside the women’s prison to pick up Gwen.  Walking out, Gwen spies her mother and Ivy.  Running to her mother, Gwen envelops her mother and Ivy in a giant hug.  “Thank you, mother, for getting me out.  Are we going to get my husband now,” asks Gwen excitedly.  “Yes, get in the car and we will go right over,” says Ivy.  The three of them get into Ivy’s car and immediately leave for the two-hour ride to the prison that Ethan was being held at.  Arriving in under two hours, Ethan was outside the walls waiting for them.  Gratefully hugging his mother and mother-in-law, Ethan too get into the car and embraces his wife. 

“Oh, Ethan we’re are finally free.  Now all we need is our daughter.  Please promise me that you will file for sole custody of Janie,” Gwen implores her husband.  “I’ll try, but it may take a while,” Ethan tells her.  “I know we will get Jane back where she belongs,” says a confident Gwen.  _Just you wait Theresa, I will get my daughter back and you will pay for putting me in jail,_ thinks Gwen with a big smile on her face.  She was already thinking to what she will do to the woman intent on destroying her life.  Similar thoughts go through Ivy and Rebecca’s mind. 

Just as the four of them arrived in Harmony, they go in search of Sam.  Finding him at the police station, Sam is surprised that Gwen and Ethan are out.  “Sam, can me and Gwen stay at the B&B til we can find our own place,” asks Ethan.  Coming out of his stupor, Sam says, “Of course.  How did you get out?”  “Well they were freed by the governor.  He felt that putting my daughter and her husband in prison was unjust,” says a smirking Rebecca.  Sighing Sam get ready to tell them to go on over when a young woman walks into the station.  Coming over to Sam, she asks, “Chief Bennett do you know where I can find Ethan and Gwen Winthrop?”  Speaking up, Ethan says, “I’m Ethan and this is my wife Gwen.”  Looking confused as she handed them envelopes.  She then asks for Rebecca and Ivy.  Telling her that the two other women were them, they too were handed envelopes as well.  Then she said, “You have been served.  Have a nice day.”  With that she left.  Opening the envelopes, the three women choked back screams.  Ethan was stunned.  Theresa had gotten temporary restraining orders against them.  Looking at her husband, Gwen asks, “She can’t do this can she?”  “These are only temporary.  The hearing for a permanent one is in three days.  I’m sure the judge will not grant one.  Don’t worry,” Ethan tells the ladies.  Sam tells them to head over to the B&B and settle in.  With that they left.  


End file.
